


Monday

by LowBlodSugar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBlodSugar/pseuds/LowBlodSugar





	Monday

为什么每个人都在向他微笑，向他问好？  
我们不是要打仗吗？

他大汗淋漓地从睡梦中惊醒，现在是晚上九点，今天是他的休息日。  
没有探照灯，没有摄像机，没有打光板。  
窗帘还拉着，深灰色的，阳光都被隔绝在外面——不，不用多想，他并没有什么情绪问题，这是奖赏，他的休息日奖赏——可以在白天放肆地睡，在深夜放肆地醒，并且陷入无穷无尽的焦虑中去。

门响了，是他亲爱的男朋友听到声响便探头进来，问他醒了饿不饿，想不想吃饭。

不，他现在不想吃饭。  
今天一整天都在震动的手机使他心烦意乱，此刻过度补眠又使他混沌又迟缓，他机械地套上拖鞋，从他漂亮的男友手里夺过门把，含着一口气衔住面前的嘴唇。  
他将身体里的二氧化碳渡给对方，他还没有清醒过来，吻并不如平时一般体贴，更像是蛮横地去抢夺对方身体里的生存资源。

“怎么……”  
那两片薄薄的嘴唇还试图发出疑问，却全部被他堵了回去。  
身体很快就因为缺氧而难受——头晕，胸闷，仿佛窒息——却能挑起人的性欲。  
焦虑与重压也能。

他不想去卧室了。  
那里沉着他睡了一下午的气息，惺忪安懒，与他此刻预谋的计划气质大相径庭。  
客厅是个好选择。

大落地窗一下午都没有关，干燥的风吹走所有空气里潮湿的痕迹。  
于是他决定要对此发出挑战，他要让空气潮湿起来。  
他的唇舌搅出粘腻的动静，故意在对方要吞咽口水的瞬间将舌尖探进更深的地方，整个压住他的舌根，然后卷起来。  
于是唾液就顺着他男朋友精巧的下巴流下来，也来不及收拾，痕迹不断被增强，直到向下滴，濡湿他性感的喉结。

“你准备了吗？”他如此发难。  
脸皮薄的男朋友没可能正面回答他的问题的，他会有一万句话来堵自己。  
于是他放弃了，他干脆扒下这人松垮的运动裤，向后探，  
“白白，白白，”他要命地在人耳朵里吹气，“准备了吗？”

可惜手指探到的答案不是他想要的那种。

但是也没有关系。

“我们来把这里弄湿一点，”他把手指伸进男朋友的口腔。

身下人的一切都变红了——眼眶，脸颊，耳后，锁骨。  
这种红可太好看了，他为了要毫无阻隔的看清楚看明白，把那松松垮垮的T恤一把扯掉了。  
于是那红一路蔓延下去，乳尖，小腹，他引以为豪的健身成果如今紧绷着，昭示着那里的紧张。

“昊、昊然，”白敬亭的脖颈后仰，滑出好看的弧度。  
“嗯，”这会儿他又突然变得很有耐心似的，准备把前戏无限拉长。

白敬亭听到后面淫糜的搅弄声，他羞耻地闭着眼睛，身体却无法不诚实地做出反应。  
腰想跟着后面乱动的手指摆动，手想触碰前面硬挺的欲望，胸膛想挺起让刘昊然来帮他解痒。  
他这么想着，就这么做了。  
健身成果果然是卓有成效，他精准地控制着腰肢让刘昊然的手指擦过他的前列腺点，然而每次这样做一下，腰却也要跟着软一下。  
“你这样扭，”刘昊然加进去一根手指，“后面湿的好厉害，都不需要多余的润滑了啊。”

白敬亭的小臂搂住刘昊然的头，刺棱的短发扎在他的皮肤上，酥麻的感觉全部变成嗫咬他的小虫，就连手臂也叫嚣着要与另一人的皮肤相贴。  
他抬手去脱刘昊然的睡衣，又抬起腿，脚蹭进刘昊然的睡裤，慢慢顺着他已经昂扬的阴茎滑下去。  
如此他仿佛已经快烧起来的每一寸肌肤就饮鸩止渴似的贴了上去，获得片刻的满足感。  
再被更大的空虚反噬。

沙发的空间并不足够大，白敬亭想坐起来去咬刘昊然的内裤，被按住了肩膀。  
刘昊然爬上沙发，躺在他身后，自己退掉内裤，继续伸进去三只手指来回按压。  
白敬亭前端渗出的粘液越积越多，顺着阴茎又开始往下滑。  
“唉，”刘昊然叹了口气，“这么多水。”  
他不知是生气还是怎么的，不轻不重地往白敬亭的臀尖拍了一巴掌。  
白敬亭整个身体都颤了一下，旋即更深地弓起腰，把自己嵌进刘昊然的怀里。

他着急了，他想要刘昊然进来。  
就是那个正在他臀缝里磨蹭的玩意儿，捅进他的身体，手指当然不够，那不是他们契合的方式。

可是刘昊然却不着急。  
白敬亭身上还有很多敏感点还没有被玩到。  
那些地方他都知道，都是他开发出来的，他还有整晚的时间埋在这具身体里。

他轻轻捻起乳尖，缓缓揉搓着，白敬亭随着他的动作调整了姿势，那颗好看诱人的红樱离他的唇那么近，他就如人所愿地吞进去，又吐出来，拿唾液将那里润的亮晶晶的。  
然后他还要花一点时间欣赏，一颗肉粒只是这么被含了含就挺立着肿大起来，另一颗在空气中孤立无援，可怜兮兮地请求着平等待遇。

白敬亭呼吸愈发急促，刘昊然在他张开嘴巴的一瞬间把自己的舌头塞了进去。  
他知道白敬亭要说什么，肯定没好话，他才不给他这个机会。  
但是他也会做一点补偿。  
那侧没被照顾的乳尖被他拢进手里，用整个手掌摩挲过去，夹在指尖挑逗。

他的另一只手还埋在白敬亭的后穴里，那里完全敞开了，他试着更过分地把手指都挤进去，那里也委委屈屈地都含住了。  
可是它的主人撑起一口气瞪他，替他的身体器官表达不满，  
“刘源儿，你看看时间。”

刘昊然不要看时间。  
为什么要看时间？今晚是他的，他的假期，白敬亭来陪他的假期。  
这一天就应该死在情人的身体里，折磨着缠绵，玩各种他们身处异地时肆无忌惮嘴炮黄腔的花样，在家里的每一处地方都沾上他们情欲顶峰的气息。

可是他自己也逐渐憋的很难受了。  
他的阴茎硬的过分，双手却都在抚慰男朋友的需求，而他的男朋友——  
他的男朋友在舒服地享受，还要红通通地瞪他，责备他伺候的不尽心。

他男朋友的小兔子眼睛真是让他没办法。  
于是他凑过去吻吻被汗湿的眼皮，缓缓将下身推进去。

“你是不是说过想让我压着你操？”他一边抵在要命的那点上慢慢地打转，一边放低声音在白敬亭耳边，“是不是？”

白敬亭大腿根已经抖得不行了，双手在自己阴茎上快速滑动着，还要分一丝清醒提醒自己别那么快——  
不是为了面子，他的性能力不需要多一次证明了。  
是因为刘昊然这条小狗，根本不会照顾自己高潮后酸软的身体，反而会趁着自己没力气那会儿彻底操开他。  
他早知道刘昊然的把戏。

“滚你大爷。”他骂，却没什么底气。  
因为他真的说过这个话。

分居久了，都是血气方刚的男青年，他也有想的要命的时候，说话什么都顾不得。  
他们躺在床上开着视频互相撩拨，白敬亭恨得不行，快高潮的时候胡言胡语，不光让叫什么叫什么，还自由发挥许多，  
“操，刘源儿，”他喘着粗气对着屏幕那端也快到顶端的男孩儿，“你过来……”  
“我在这儿也能操你，”年轻男孩儿恶狠狠地将摄像头转向自己狰狞的性器，在屏幕上耸动几下。  
“那他妈都是……假把式，你来……”  
“好，我去，我这就去，”他哄骗着，应承着，“要什么……姿势？”  
白敬亭抬起头闭上眼，已经不知道自己在说什么，只是循着本能，  
“在我身上，刘昊然，你在我身上，贴紧我，压住我……”  
刘昊然被年长的情人撩的魂飞魄散。

如今他正在实现这个幻想。  
“压着你，感觉安全吗？”刘昊然开始大力地抽插，嘴上的便宜也不能少占，“是不是，感觉……”

客厅里突然多出来一道声音。  
苍凉辽阔的片头曲前奏一响起，白敬亭在马蹄扬起的镜头里射了自己满手。  
他把自己的脸埋进沙发里，羞耻地呻吟了一声。  
“操，定时播放。”

刘昊然——被这么一惊吓还没吓射的刘昊然，真是体质惊人——愣了两秒，旋即捞过白敬亭的腰大开大合地抽动起来，还摸到身后的遥控器塞给白敬亭，  
“关了。”

白敬亭按了个静音。  
刘昊然没多反对，只是按着白敬亭的腰冲刺。

“射在哪儿？”他跟白敬亭有商有量。  
白敬亭捂住脸，不想讨论这个问题。  
“射在哪儿？”刘昊然却竟然硬生生停住，非要个答案。  
“不折磨我能死么祖宗，”白敬亭有气无力，勾住刘昊然的脖子，讨了个吻。  
刘昊然被稍稍安抚。

他决定不难为白敬亭了，  
“刚刚是不是想吃？现在喂给你好不好？”

白敬亭：……

二人稍稍归于平静。

白敬亭的手在刘昊然圈住他的胳膊上滑动着，眼睛却一瞬不瞬盯着屏幕。  
刘昊然不满，拿半勃的性器戳他屁股。  
白敬亭笑笑，转身搂住他，吻他，摸他光滑的背脊。

“一紧张就折腾我，”他含糊着说，“是不是，嗯？小狗儿？”

刘昊然被戳破了心事，顿觉更加委屈。  
他死死搂住白敬亭，八爪鱼似的，“会不会不好？白白，太久了。”  
他小小声说。

白敬亭把他润湿的头发微微向后拨，露出年轻男孩饱满的额头。  
“不会的。”  
刘昊然湿漉漉地看着他，“我还是紧张。”  
白敬亭无法，暗自心惊自己这又是哪里磨出来的好脾气。

“我们看一看，”他指指屏幕上刚刚出来的双麻花糯米糍宝宝，“如果你还觉得不好，我们就……”  
他本来想说“睡觉”的。  
“我们就去做爱。”

刘昊然认为这个计划可以接受，又讨了一个亲亲。  
他们拿来毯子，互相依偎着躺在宽敞舒服的大沙发上，打开电视的声音。

浩大的玄异世界在屏幕上图图展开。

刘昊然知道白敬亭在笑。  
在笑自己双马尾的造型。

可他发觉自己也在笑。

为此刻他诚实地焦虑，诚实地担忧，诚实地害怕。  
每个人都在向他微笑，向他问好。  
战役没能打响。


End file.
